


Magnetic Alphabet

by aluinihi



Series: RoyEd Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ed is well Ed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnets and automail, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Roy is a Dork, RoyEd Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: Magnets, automail and silent apologies.





	Magnetic Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please correct me if needed!

They had a fight three days ago.

Edward can’t quite remember what or who started, and to be honest he’s not very hung up on that. But it got big, pretty big, and suddenly there were screams and insults, Roy slamming his fists against the table and Edward stomping out of the house. When the blond came back two hours later, he found the bedroom door locked from the inside and since then he’s been sleeping on the couch.

It wasn’t like fights were uncommon. Hell, it was routine actually. Two headstrong confident people, it was normal for them to disagree and defend their points fiercely. So the fights were no big deal. The aftermath though... Let’s just say that Roy was very found of the silent treatment. Depending on how bad the discussion had been, they could go on days, even weeks without speaking a single word to each other. It was hard, yes, considering they live in the same house, but Ed is stubborn and so is Mustang and they bought the place together so there’s no fucking way Ed will leave. It’s a game, basically. Extending the ignorance to the point when one of them would break and say that silly little word.

Silly little word that was now written over Ed’s metal arm in colored magnetic letters.

Ed had been taking a nap on the living room, since Roy had made very clear that he was not allowed inside the bedroom for anything besides grabbing clothes. The black-haired man must have taken the opportunity to make a rather unusual apology.

_S O R R Y_ , said the magnets stuck to his automail.

Ed sighed, failing to contain a smile. He stared down at the colorful letters, considering taking them off. He decided to leave it as it was and went looking for his stupid bastard boyfriend.

Edward found him in the kitchen. Standing in front of the stove and dedicated to preparing a meal, sleeves rolled up and no eye patch. The little blond circled the other’s waist with his arms, resting his temple against strong shoulder-blades. He took a long breath in.

“I’m sorry, too.”

He couldn’t see from this position, but he could still picture the corners of Roy’s lips turning slightly up in that sweet little smile that meant everything would be fine.

“I know, Ed.”

“You know you’re a dork too, right?”

Roy let out a short laugh.

“Well, that’s up for debate.”


End file.
